Drake
Drake About Drake Drake is the head of Weaponry and Fighting in the Alliance training system. She is very lethal, and her weapons of choice are throwing knives. Plot Associations Drake is first mentioned on Page 42. Charlie is about to board the Falcon, Ron's ship/car. Ron is assuring Charlie that he is completely safe when he murmurs that Drake was very scared on her first ride in the Falcon. Exact Quote: He stood up straight for a second, thinking, then murmured, "Maybe you can ask Drake sometime. She is a bit older than you.I picked her up, and oh boy, was '''she '''scared...." Drake fully enters the story on pages 57 and 58, where Charlie is introduced to her. Ron is telling Charlie to walk faster, when he stops to talk to Drake. Ron tells Drake that him and Charlie survived a fight with a Sirean fighter and Charlie needs training with his new claw. Drake nods, and walks over to Charlie. She introduces herself, and Charlie thinks about how she looks barely older than him but acts tougher than expected. Exact Quote: "We came back alive. We had a small fight with a Sirean fighter. I gave Charlie a Sirean claw and said that you would train him with a more personal claw."Ron reported to the black cat. Charlie then realized something. '''Is that Drake? She looks tougher than what I expected. ''' Drake nodded, glancing at Charlie. "Hey, kid. My name's Drake. You're Charlie, right?"Charlie gave her a small wave. "Yes, that's my name," he said, looking at her quizzically. '''She called me kid even though she looks barely older than myself... that's odd.' Drake tells Charlie that she will train him, gives Ron a quick nod, and walkes towards a door. She tells Charlie to follow her, and Charlie runs after her across the empty hangar they are in. Drake opens the door with a small tag under a reader on the door. She walks through the opening door and disappears. Charlie follows her into a room with a metal wall with lots of chairs and tables inside. Charlie sees Drake talking to a tom weraing a set of armor like hers. His armor bears the Sirean emblem. Charlie assumes that Drake is a traitor, and attacks her. Exact Quote: ''As he turned from the door, he saw Drake talking to a tom,a young and strong tabby. He wore at set of armor, much like Drake's, with a familiar emblem on his chest plate. '''I recognize that emblem! It's Baron's chain emblem!''The Sirean Empire emblem! '''Drake was a traitor! How could she? Charlie walked up to the orange pawed she-cat, furious in rage. She seemed to be interested in what the Sirean cat was saying. '' ''When he had finally reached her, she turned to him and jumped into a fighting stance, claws drawn. The Sirean did the same, hissing at Charlie. '''What in the name of Cat-nip is going on?!?! '''This couldn't be true! Why would she be an enemy? Charlie had no other choice but to fight back. He clenched his paws together like Ron had told him, and the claws popped out with a satisfying chink. The two cats had already begun to spring. Drake was aiming a blow at Charlie, while the tom had jumped in mid-air and was going to kick him straight in the face. Charlie couldn't do this. He couldn't stand a chance against the two strong cats. He would never see his mother again. Nor his brother or sister. Charlie had only one chance to try and defend himself from death and he wouldn't let himself be caught. He jumped up, slashing his claws out and battering the tom's head, then aimed a quick blow at his chest Description Drake is described as a black she cat with orange paws, green eyes, and a red collar studded with spikes. Past Life Unknown/Sirean Prisoner Affiliates Side The Alliance Quotes